A variety of articles, such as bags, incorporate carry straps that assist with carrying the article. Golf bags conventionally include either one strap or two straps that assist the individual with carrying golf equipment. Golf bags with two straps that extend over the user's shoulders provide additional support for the bag, and comfort for the user. Backpacks generally incorporate a pair of straps that are configured to extend over both shoulders of an individual. Other styles of bags may also include a pair of straps that extend over the shoulders of the individual.
Considerations in the design of a strap assembly with a pair of straps relate to comfort and adjustability. In order to enhance the comfort of the straps on the user, compressible materials are often incorporated into the straps in areas that contact the individual, such as the shoulder. The straps may include adjustment members to vary the length of the straps, and optimize the position of the straps on the user. When carrying a bag, the load of the bag may shift, and it is desirable that the strap assembly accommodate such movement. Further, portions of the straps that extend over the shoulders of the user may tend to separate from one another at times, while at other times their lower ends may tend to bunch together.
It would be desirable to provide a strap assembly that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.